<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Portal by kaerashikuza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057330">The Portal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerashikuza/pseuds/kaerashikuza'>kaerashikuza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Alcohol, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Explicit Language, F/M, Fantasy, Nudity, Sex, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerashikuza/pseuds/kaerashikuza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to make the most of her last summer vacation before finally graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dakota Crouch realizes that after two weeks of partying, all the crazy ideas she had with her cousin and best friend have been put into practice. In order not to surrender to boredom and free her adventurous spirit, she accepts the challenge proposed: to transport herself through a homemade portal key, which could take her anywhere on the planet.<br/>The last thing Crouch expected was to end up in another dimension, more specifically in the Leaf Village. While she's waiting for the magical object that brought her there to reappear to take her back to her world, she decides to know more about the place and the residents, learn the local culture, and - why not? - get involved with a pearl-eyed boy.<br/>Bringing out the dark, repressed problems of the past that are beyond her control, she faces a stalemate: return home or stay in Konoha?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Visionary Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic on this site. I'm posting in Portuguese in other sites with the same name and the same nickname, so it's not finished yet.<br/>This is a crossover between Hyūga Neji and an original character (NarutoxHarry Potter) and I'm doing my best to respect both universes and fandoms.<br/>In the end, I usually put a Grammar explaining some references that may be in the chapter and some references I let to your imagination.<br/>Hope you enjoy it! 💖💖💖</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Special thanks to @ayyyez for helping me with the translation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Boredom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's what Dakota Crouch and Addolorata Fontinelli felt, lying under the old oak tree in the backyard of the Italian family mansion. The summer holidays continued at a slow pace, and after catching up on their sleep, doing everything that could be imagined with their perverse minds, including playing quidditch until they got sick, the cousins were already exhausted with their evil source of ideas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>September would still take a long time to arrive and, even grudgingly, Dake admitted that doing nothing really could be boring. The summer trip to Switzerland was cancelled by Helena without further explanation. And even though she was full of energy, Addie knew her place when it came to getting into trouble with her mother. Boredom was certainly preferable a thousand times, that was a fact!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, I don't know about you, but I'm tired of not having anything to do!" Addie said in her usual angry tone, staring at the other girl who hadn't moved a muscle. "Dakota, talk to me, what the fuck!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her cousin, getting a grimace in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get me out of boredom! There's no way our ideas sold out after two weeks."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota sat slowly, removing the leaves stuck in her long hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's quite possible," she mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure you don't have some other idea that you haven’t told me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I haven't." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Addie made a tutting sound as she sat down and tied her middle hair to a ponytail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Swim in the creek?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, I don't want to get wet. I'd love to get out for a while. But since I can't..." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota opened the book thrown at her side on the previously marked page and raised it at eye level, avoiding the frustration of being confined there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Addie rolled her eyes, knowing that Dakota would hide behind that book and have no one else to talk to for hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So do you want to get out of here?" A deeper voice emerged from across the yard, revealing a tall, black haired boy coming towards them. It was Lourenzo, Addie's older brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota did not look away from her book to face her cousin, who smiled at her maliciously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do,” she began, “But you sure don't have enough skill or creativity for that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ouch." He took his hand to the chest. "You know how to hurt someone, genius. How rude."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Addie got up quickly, recognizing that look on her brother’s face. He had an interesting idea, she was sure! And anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span> was worth it now, whatever it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Spit it out, Lourenzo!” She grabbed him by the shoulders, the smile on his face growing at her interest.  “What's the idea?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll tell you." He looked at Dakota who remained seated, watching the book falling into her lap. "It's a crazy idea, but I believe the experience can make up for all the risks. Whoever accepts the proposal will need a lot of courage. What do you think, Dake?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And since when do I have to be a goddamn Gryffindor to have courage?" Dakota frowned and stared at him with unrelenting contempt. He was smart, but he was a Fontinelli after all. Surely the offer wasn't a quiet ride in London.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's your only chance, blondie. My mother is still irreducible." He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, turning to leave. It was his last moment to make her accept. "But I understand your fear. It's not to anyone. Enjoy the long summer." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not two steps later, Dakota and Addie were on his trail, begging for him to tell them the plan. The three of them walked as far away from the residence as possible to discuss the details. Sitting near the small waterfall that started the stream, Lourenzo began to explain the project he had worked on for the past two weeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you both already know how a portal key works, right?" The girls nodded positively, encouraging him to continue. "We know it's a common object that's enchanted to transport a witch to a previously established place, with a scheduled time back depending on the distance between the point of departure and point of arrival. You both understand right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I... I think so." Addie scratched her head. "I don't understand the question of courage. If you can just stand back and take us along."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll get there, cozza."* Lourenzo rolled his eyes, trying not to lose patience with his sister. "The point is, I've managed to create a gate key totally different from the rest. But  the way of testing it... Well, you can call it an adventure, if you like. It can be dangerous, but it can prove a lot of things I've been theorizing for a long time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"In short, you want a guinea pig for an invention that has no control." Dakota laughed, not believing what she was hearing. "And you want to risk me to prove a theory? You've got to be kidding me, Lourenzo!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me explain first, don't jump to conclusions, ok? I have no control over the gate key, I can't deny that. So, that means it could go anywhere. Literally."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Addolorata took a deep breath, trying to absorb all that information and understand what her brother was getting at. It sounded like fun but also scary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, basically, whoever is carried by the key can either stop in the middle of the Amazon forest or an uninhabited part of Russia and freeze to death. Because that's what I understood from that explanation."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Or who knows..." Lourenzo sighed. "Never mind. Either way, it’s unlikely that will happen. But that's basically it." He blinked, watching the girls sitting in front of him. "It can take you anywhere. So whoever it is, it's good to go prepared. There's your trip to combat boredom, Miss Crouch."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lourenzo smiled as if it was all so simple. He knew his sister wouldn't go, he wasn't sure she would be mentally prepared for something of that level. Dakota, on the other hand, had already seen too much in her 16 years. She knew how to be cold and calculating when she needed it, and it was no wonder she was called a genius. If she didn't neglect her studies so much, the Granger girl would easily fall behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What if he was right? If Dakota proved his theory…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What exactly do you mean by preparation?" Dakota questioned, not liking the way he seemed to brush over the dangerous details.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The basics. I mean think about it, you will need a wand and a bag with an undetectable extension charm, containing everything needed for any occasion we can foresee."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What if I get lost?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart skipped a beat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you accept?" He asked with glee, revealing a wide smile. “Truly?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What did she have to lose, anyway? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. "Let's say I did, answer my question. What happens if I get lost?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to control his enthusiasm, Lourenzo answered. "I imagine that even without having taken the exams, you know how to apparate, right?" He sized her up with a glance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was Dakota Crouch, of course she knew how to do it. After the silent and affirmative answer, he continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"In the case you become lost, apparate. You're underage, the Ministry still tracks you and I have a contact there who I'll ask to monitor you. If anything goes wrong, do it, and wherever you are, I'll pick you up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Addie helped her cousin with the preparation of the bag - following the list of probabilities given by Lourenzo - and storing clothes, books, and other objects that could be useful regardless of the region of the planet that was going to stop. She couldn't go back on this plan anymore, could she? Her hands were covered in sweat and her heart was palpitating with the fears and anxieties. No doubt she exaggerated her "tough girl who's not afraid of anything" pose this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After reviewing everything inside the little dragonskin pouch at least five times, Dakota swapped her light summer clothes for a neutral outfit that would be ready for anything. She was outfitted with jeans and a tight blouse with long sleeves, both black, and a good pair of combat boots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If Malfoy sends any letters,” Addie began, “am I allowed to burn and pretend nothing ever came?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart sank to hear the name of the reason for his troubles every day of the year. Not even in summer did he leave her thoughts. But surely he was too busy to think about her, having fun with any other girl who was willing to accept the crumbs he gave. Dakota could no longer accept so little from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're allowed to answer if you want.” Dakota replied. “Say I'm too busy doing something that would make him angry, that's good enough for me." She smiled at her cousin, who couldn't help but hug her, turning her attention to the final preparations right away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota knew she couldn't stay silent for long, so she patiently waited for something to break the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What if you end up in the middle of the ocean?" Addie whispered,  holding the Nimbus 2000 in her purse. There was a concerned look in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dake knew some bizarre thought would come, but this time Addie had outdone herself. She swallowed, her throat feeling dry. She tried not to show nervousness and didn’t want to admit she hadn't thought about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what brooms are for, right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They went out into the backyard with great strides. Dakota felt like she'd lose the courage she had if she stopped walking. Her cousin was already there, waiting for her with an old hawk feather. He was so euphoric that it was weird to look at. It did nothing to help her nerves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think that's it." Addie put the bag on her shoulder, hugging her tight right away. "Please be careful. I still can't believe you are doing it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll be careful, just be cool. I'm gonna find a way back if only to skin your brother alive."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freeing herself from the hug, she walked to the boy, who also hugged her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you trust me?" He whispered. "I'd never let you go if I didn't trust your ability. I know you can handle it, Dake."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, Lou." Dake whispered in response, pressing her hands against his grey T-shirt. She was shaking. Lourenzo was just as smart as she was, which gave her an iota of hope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota checked if her wand was stuck to the waistband of her pants, it would be a disaster if she leaves without her only weapon against the world. "Let's get this over with."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The witch spared one last look at her cousins standing in front of her, sighing deeply to keep a sane mind. With a nod of the head, she lowered and held the old feather between her fingers, feeling a strong hook in her navel, as if her whole body were being pulled forward. Her feet left the ground and the wind beat violently against her face with a quick movement, letting her see only a whirl of colours and nothing more. </span>
  <span>It was as if her hand was stuck to the feather, as that small and fragile object pulled her forward magnetically. She closed her eyes, not only because she was dizzy, but she did not want to find out what she had gotten herself into. When she noticed, she was falling from a considerable height, feeling branches and leaves scraping her body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota fell for a long time. Then she hit her back on a branch, jolting her from the freefall. It hurt but there was no time to recover, as she hit a second and a third, groaning in pain. She had broken a rib, she was pretty sure of that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she finally hit the ground she groaned then stretched out. She realized that her whole body was in agony, and her head was spinning, making her feel sick. Dakota knew that some wizards could get down by walking at the end of the transport, which was obviously not the case for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening her eyes, she saw a brightly coloured sky indicating sunset and very tall trees stretched across the horizon. The branches were so big that a person could walk across them without difficulty if they could reach them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota got up with some difficulty, with a shooting pain on her right side. She hadn't ended up in the middle of the ocean at least, that was something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she observed the trees closer she noticed she had never seen that kind of tree before, so she couldn’t be in England. So where was she?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota drew her wand and clutched her purse, observing that the hawk's feather was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Accio!"* </span>
  </em>
  <span>she ordered, but as expected, it didn't come in her direction. She held the bag on her shoulder and decided to walk to locate herself and, who knows, find some clues about the place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was too quiet, she thought, holding her wand tighter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Homenum Revelio."*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no one there except her. Was that good or bad?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could take another step, Dakota heard a voice telling her to stay put. She looked up and saw a group of four people standing on a branch far above her head. A girl with black hair, a boy with long dark brown hair, another boy with a coat that covered half his face, his eyes covered with dark glasses, and another brunette boy dressed in a leather jacket; riding the biggest dog she had ever seen in her entire life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Identify yourself," said the long-haired boy, a scowl on his face. "Who are you, and where do you come from?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She recognized that language! By God in heaven, the advantages of being polyglot have finally begun to appear. It was Japanese and if that was Japanese, then it was obvious she was in Japan! it's impossible to argue against logic. She cleared her throat, feeling her chest warming up with hope. It wouldn't be so hard to go home after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My name is Dakota Crouch, I'm from England." It was the first time she'd ever spoken Japanese with a native. The four of them looked at each other as if they didn't understand what she had said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're in the military territory of the Leaf Village." The boy went on, eyeing her with the same look. "You need to come with us until we figure out where you truly come from."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The information took time to be digested. What was the meaning of this? And where, by Merlin's beard, was this Leaf Village? </span>
  <span>Dakota swallowed, feeling the scraping of her dry throat when she saw the group jump effortlessly out of the tree and come towards her. Never would have caught her broom in time, and never thought she'd be paralyzed like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She's got some cracked bones, so be careful," said the girl, looking at her with pity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It would be best for everyone if you accompany us without violence." The boy wearing sunglasses said in a calm tone, offering his hand. "For security reasons, we'll keep your belongings with us until the Hokage decides what to do." He must have seen the fear when her body retracted, and she took a few wobbly steps backwards, grimacing in pain. "We're not gonna steal or damage anything, you have my word."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pain intensified, making her nauseous and a little dizzy. It was almost impossible to think clearly, even though she was full of unanswered questions. She lost her ability to articulate, her most powerful weapon. Reluctantly handed over her purse and wand, cursing Lourenzo Fontinelli a thousand times and his fucking portal key.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you walk?" The boy riding a dog questioned, staring at her with curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota tried to take a step, but the pain stopped her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Begrudgingly, the long-haired boy held her, adjusting the small body on his back. He didn't want to carry the foreigner (her accent denounced everything), but they had to get back soon, it was already dark and the girl was hurt. Tsunade-sama would like to find out about it personally, he was sure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go back to the village now and to Hokage's office." His tone was authoritative, stern even. "Hold on to me." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota held on to his light clothes as long as she could. And what a surprise when they all jumped back on the branch and began to move, jumping from branch to branch in the darkness as if it were nothing! She tried to observe the forest from above, but each movement was a stab to her ribs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Closing her eyes and tightening her grip was the wisest decision she made that day, and even though she wasn't a religious person, at that moment she prayed for her life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bed was comfortable and the blanket soft, smelling like clean. The clarity made it impossible for her to open her eyes immediately, forcing her view to see where she was. Gradually, memories of the previous day returned and Dakota found herself in a white hospital room, occupied only by the bed she was lying in and a small side table. She looked at her body and realized that they had changed her clothes for a hospital nightgown and her torso was wrapped in bandages around the ribs.</p><p> </p><p>Before even thinking about what she would do, the door opened and a girl with pink hair came towards her with a little smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, you are finally awake.” She said in a low voice as she approached the bed. “How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>Reality hit Dakota hard, scaring her.</p><p> </p><p>“I... How did I get here?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl opened the curtains, letting the sun shine through. </p><p> </p><p>“Neji brought you in last night when you passed out. As I was on my duty, Tsunade-sama asked me to see you. I am Haruno Sakura, what is your name? You're certainly not from The Land of Fire.”</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Dakota Crouch.” She sat up on the bed, realizing that she barely felt any pain. If she was under the care of Madame Pomfrey she wouldn't be so amazed, but being under the care of a young and unknown girl, it was a pleasant surprise to be completely fine and almost without pain. “What happened to me? And who is Neji?”</p><p> </p><p>A green light emanated from the hands of Sakura, she needed to check if everything was really well with the foreigner. She pushed away the golden hair that fell on the girl’s back and checked her bones with the help of the chakra. Some more hours and everything would be brand new.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Dakota-san.” She sat on the edge of the bed, looking more closely at the other girl. “Neji is the long-haired guy who found you in the woods, and that's all I'm allowed to say for now. We all have our doubts about what's going on, and that's exactly why as soon as you have some breakfast, I'll release you, and we'll proceed to Lady Tsunade's office.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Haruno Sakura guided her through what could be described as a city, if it could be called that. The streets were unpaved and the houses were very different. It didn't really have tall buildings, but it certainly was very busy and it was rare to see an empty trade.  Sakura leant Dakota some of her clothes, including a pair of blue pants that ended at her ankles along with a straight cut kimono in the same colour, with medium and wide sleeves.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it there?” The witch questioned pointing at the huge red building in a circular shape with the "fire" kanji painted on top was at the end of the avenue, and a mountain with 5 carved faces composed the background. Just as quickly she put her hands in her pockets. Normally, she didn't usually care about strangers facing her, but she had to admit that the whole situation was uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Let's hurry up or we'll be late. Trust me, you don't want to get Tsunade-sama nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn't know exactly why, but she'd been feeling nervous for a while. What's the point of being nervous if you don't have all the information you need to really understand the situation? When she noticed they had arrived, Sakura was already knocking on a wooden door and asking for permission to enter, which was granted soon after. </p><p> </p><p>The first thing that Crouch noticed was that the room was big, and so little furnished. Only a big table of solid wood covered with piles of paper, behind it, a woman with enormous breasts and long blond hair, with amber eyes and serious expression.</p><p> </p><p>Senju Tsunade saw her pupil enter the office with a golden-haired, blue-eyed girl who walked confidently as she came towards her, stopping at a good distance from where she was sitting. Perhaps she didn't understand her position in that situation (in fact, everything was weird in this situation), but the expression of indifference on that young face made her a little angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Tsunade.” Haruno stepped forward, bending slightly as a sign of respect. “I brought her, as ordered.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade rested her elbows on the table, intertwining her fingers and resting her chin on them. Another knock on the door was heard.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Sakura," she answered, while other young men entered and formed a row next to the two girls. “Except Shikamaru, I believe that everyone knows the reason for being here.”</p><p> </p><p>Dakota turned her head briefly to see who else had been called to the meeting, seeing a boy wearing some type of marine-blue uniform with a green vest on top, for sure it was Shikamaru. The last person to stand next to her was the one who had approached her on the previous day in the forest, and at that moment she noticed the pearly eyes they met hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Neji.” The Hokage said, in a serious tone. “As the leader of the tracer training mission executed yesterday, tell me what happened and how your team found the foreigner.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy stepped forward, his arms falling behind him in a dignified matter. Dakota noticed how his dark, straight hair fell on his wide back, contrasting with his white shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“We were returning from the mission following the west side of the forest. None of the trackers sensed any presence, but we were forced to turn southwest, as we sensed something suddenly. Kiba said he heard someone falling near there, and I could see her with my <em> byakugan.*” </em> He sighed. “Soon after, we reached the destination, we found her wandering through the forest. The only things in her possession were the objects seized by Shino. As regulation demands, I notified her that she was in military territory and asked where she came from. Hinata-sama alerted me that the foreigner had some cracked ribs, so I decided that she would accompany us for treatment and interrogation. As you know, she passed out before arriving at the village.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade leaned back in her chair, considering the next course of action.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Neji.” With a nod, she saw Hyūga bow respectfully and return to his place in the row, next to Shikamaru. Tsunade's eyes met with the young girl’s. “Your name is Dakota, if the information we have is correct.” She faced her seriously, having her gaze firmly reciprocated. “I'll ask you a few questions to understand what happened. Could you tell me how you got here?”</p><p> </p><p>Crouch took a deep breath, feeling all eyes on her once again. It was impossible to hold a nasal laugh when she imagined the chances of them taking her seriously. </p><p> </p><p>“I got here through a portal key. I never imagined I'd end up <em> here, </em> to be honest.” </p><p> </p><p>“What exactly is a portal key?” </p><p> </p><p>“An enchanted object to transport a witch.” It was going to be more complicated than she thought it would be. “It usually has a proper destination when created, that's their purpose. But the one that brought me here was a home experiment that had the potential to take me anywhere in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go back to the ‘witch’ part?” Shikamaru pronounced himself, scratching his chin. “I didn't really understand that part.”</p><p> </p><p>“Simple, I'm a witch.” She shrugged, needing to use all her self-control to hold back her laugh as soon as she saw everyone's expressions in the room. “I do things through magic using my wand, which, by the way, has been confiscated and I'd like to take it back.”</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru closed his eyes, thoughtful. Too surreal for his taste. </p><p> </p><p>“What kind of things can you do with that... ‘Magic’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything I want, basically.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's pretty hard to believe.” Tsunade pronounced. Her mind was still spinning with the statement made earlier. Is that really possible?</p><p> </p><p>“Let me give you a little demonstration, if you don't believe me.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence weighed heavily on the atmosphere, it seemed that everyone had held their breath, anxious for the end of the story. The Hokage had much to ponder, but how to take action against something she didn't know how it worked? She took a deep breath, maybe she was really unhinged, like the council of the elders said she was. She opened the drawer and took what looked like some sort of twig - but very well carved and polished - and offered it to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Then show me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura went ahead to her mistress and took the wand and gave it to the blonde girl standing next to her. Crouch held the wand with delicacy, noting the sensation that something crucial was missing had gone. She couldn't do any foolish thing now, or she would probably be without it again.</p><p> </p><p>“Any breakable objects?” The answer was a positive nod from the eldest woman, who opened the drawer again and removed an empty bottle of sake, placing it at the end of the table. It would do something simple, but for those who didn't know magic, maybe it would be impacting.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>Wasting no time, she stepped forward and pointed the wand at the white bottle. </p><p> </p><p>“Accio.” Without delay, it shot towards her and Dakota held it tight. She didn't turn to check, but she was sure the girl with the pink hair had squealed an exclamation. Looking at Tsunade, she threw the object to the ground with all her strength, breaking it almost instantly, spreading its shards everywhere. <em> “Reparo.”* </em></p><p> </p><p>Again without delay, the object was rebuilt in seconds, shattered by shards, as if it had never been broken. Everyone in the room couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. The girl broke the bottle and fixed it in seconds, leaving it brand new! But Dakota wasn't finished yet. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wingadium Leviosa.”* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hard to believe in her own eyes, Sakura saw the bottle floating like a feather and being delicately left on the table of Senju Tsunade. If the idea was to impress, for sure the foreigner had succeeded.</p><p> </p><p>“You can take it, it's brand new.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade did not reveal how astonished she was at that moment as she held the bottle and inspected it thoroughly, looking for any mark that denounced that it had been damaged minutes ago. Nothing. Not a single piece of glass out of place. It was really new.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps a portal as you described it to me is really possible, after seeing what you just showed us.” She said more to herself than to the others.  “Where is this object?”</p><p> </p><p>“That's a problem.” Dakota swallowed, feeling her hands get wet again. “After the transport, the object disappears and returns to its starting point, which is my home. Those that are made... Hm... Within the law, so to speak; have a certain time to appear.” </p><p> </p><p>The amber eyes were consuming her. She knew Tsunade wouldn't like at all of what she would hear. </p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I don't know when the feather I used to carry me here will reappear. I have no control over it.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman closed her eyes and massaged her temples. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be real. No one in the world would be prepared to deal with this situation!</p><p> </p><p>“Can it show up at any time?” She questioned, feeling her brain burning. The blonde girl nodded positively. “In the same place you were found?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>When that meeting was over, she'd take a bottle of sake and nothing in the world would stop her, not even Shizune. </p><p> </p><p>“And if, by any chance, someone found it and touched it, what would happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“It would be transported to my house,  probably.”</p><p> </p><p>A perfect disaster. She fixed her gaze on Shikamaru, and he understood the line. He was there for a reason, after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave two shinobis on guard in the place she was found to prevent anyone from touching the feather, and at the same time as a monitor to warn us when the feather reappears.” Shikamaru scratched his neck and yawned, taking a look at the girl next to him. “I also suggest a shinobi to watch her while she stays here, for security.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura, as soon as you leave, send my orders to Shizune.” Haruno made a slight nod in confirmation. “Tell her to send two ninjas to monitor the location. They may have a schedule if necessary. But I don't want that place without constant surveillance. Civilians are banned from the location until I say otherwise, no exceptions.” She stared at the blonde girl, who seemed more apprehensive than ever. “Dakota Crouch, I understand your wand as a form of self-defence and protection, so I won't keep your personal belongings confiscated until you leave. I hope I'll have no problem giving you a vote of confidence.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won't," she replied, feeling the musculature of her shoulders relax. She'd keep the wand! It was the best news she'd had until now. “But I don't think supervision is necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your safety is now my responsibility. I can't watch you personally, and I see no reason to deprive you of living with the villagers. So, the Leaf will pay for your stay.” Tsunade wouldn't admit out loud, but she was curious about that girl. “Shizune will give you all the details. Neji, for now, your missions are cancelled. You will be responsible for watching and protecting her until she can return from where she came.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Byakugan: Allows the user a field of view close to 360º, except in a blind spot at the back of the neck, above the first thoracic vertebra. It also allows seeing through solid objects, as well as some degree of telescopic sight.</p><p>Reparo: Spell to fix broken things. Not suitable for magical objects.</p><p>Wingardium Leviosa: Spell used to make an object fly or levitate.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unbeatable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Dakota realizes she's not so tough as she thought.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hyūga Neji wasn't one to complain about a mission, much less to contest orders, but on that particular day, all the self-control he had was almost flushed down the drain. If he refused to do the "mission" (as the Hokage called that stupid thing that would prevent him from actually work), it would only make everything worse for everyone involved. And listening to Haruno Sakura chattering with the foreigner while they walked through the streets of Konoha toward the inn didn’t improve his humour. Glancing at the girl he noticed that she also seemed uncomfortable with the monologue, only occasionally answering with a grunt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It couldn't get any worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Shouldn't you be on duty at the hospital?” Yamanaka Ino called as she came out of the flower shop, heading towards them as they came to a stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It just got worse,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Neji thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Tsunade dismissed me today to help the temporary resident of Konoha settle in.” Sakura answered as she gestured to two beside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neji's face wasn't good at all, Ino noticed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” She nodded, taking in the foreigner girl’s indifferent expression. “But what exactly happened... I mean, who is she?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dakota Crouch.” She finally spoke, eyes locking with her newest acquaintance. “And you are?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yamanaka Ino. Welcome, Dakota.” She gave her best cordial smile, which was not reciprocated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, don't get me wrong.” Dakota crossed her arms, with a frown. “But I want to get some rest, so I really need to go. And apparently, wherever I go, these two are coming with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without waiting for a goodbye, she put the bag on her left shoulder and continued to walk, feeling the warmth of the midday sun. She had recovered all her confiscated items and had put her great sense of direction into practice. And, thanks to the good Lord, she had taken precautions and brought some things to keep her busy while she was there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura said goodbye quickly to her friend and apologized on Dakota’s behalf before going after her. A few steps later, Haruno turned left into another street, stopping in front of the inn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this is where you will stay. I'm going to talk to the owner and give him Tsunade-sama's orders. Wait here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She went inside the inn and Dakota found herself alone with Neji, who crossed his arms on instinct. She hadn't paid much attention before, but now she noticed that his irises were so little different from the colour of his eyes, in a very clear pearly tone. She was dying to ask why his eyes were like that, but she wouldn't presume familiarities so easily with someone like him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neji saw Sakura come out with a little smile, indicating that everything was fine. Before she could even talk, he decided to be as far away from his mission subject as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura-san, I imagine you'll help her get organized. I'll keep watch.” He gave into his impulsive side and went up the wall of the establishment, positioning himself on the roof and checking anything out of the ordinary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota rolled her eyes, not believing it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For sure she'd be attacked at any moment,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was guided by Sakura to the second floor to a simple room with a small balcony, where the sunlight was brightly shining. Resting her purse on the bed, she looked around and tried to situate herself in the space (which was much smaller than her bedroom). It was enough to get by, for the time being.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't be alarmed if you hear any noises. It’ll just be Neji on the roof.” The kunoichi smiled, closing the door and taking off her shoes on the genkan. “Although I doubt he'll make a single noise..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how to take care of myself. I don't need him watching me as though I were a child.” Crouch deposited her wand on the table, taking off her shoes with a feeling of relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You probably think that I'd give my life to stay with someone like you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota turned scared to the open balcony door, where the boy propped up on the stoop. So he had listened? Great.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody's forcing you to stay. I don't want you here and you clearly don't want to be here either, so go away and save us the trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haruno didn't know how to appease the hostile climate. She knew Neji and had never seen that kind of behaviour from him before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't run away from my responsibilities, foreigner.” Neji snapped. “I will stay here, whether you like it or not.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota walked to the table and without thinking twice took her wand, pointing it at the boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead, do something to me with that magic of yours.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyūga would never admit it, but that was one of the few times in his life when he was afraid of someone. That girl could make objects fly, so what could she do with him in a fit of anger? Would his fighting style alone be enough not to be hit by anything that came from her?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dakota-san, please don’t do anything,” Sakura said with an appealing voice. She didn't expect it to come to that. “Besides having everything confiscated, you will be arrested and may be executed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crouch swallowed but didn't lower the wand. Would she really have the courage to do something? What if she was really arrested, or killed? What if she went back to her world and the Ministry detected the use of some spell?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But come to think of it... If they could really detect a spell, they'd have come for her, wouldn't they? A sarcastic smile formed on her face as she watched the shinobi turn pale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't forget the promise you made to Tsunade-sama. Use it only in case of defence and protection.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only then she lowered the wand, remembering the commitment made hours before. Sakura faced him and he understood the silent request, jumping silently to the roof afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is not worth the risk.” Dakota stuck her nose, getting an ugly look from Haruno. “I just want to unpack everything and go to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura couldn't disguise her curiosity at seeing all the objects the other girl was taken out of such a small bag. The limit was watching a broom almost her size come out of such a small bag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How could so many things fit into a bag so small?” She positioned herself next to Dakota, observing a pile of books being arranged on the table beside the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, this?” The witch smiled discreetly. Magic wasn't natural for everyone here. “It's a very simple spell that allows me to increase the size of the bag to fit everything necessary. Since I didn't know where I could stop, I brought almost everything.” With a little shrug, she took out a crystal ball and put it in the window, next to the small cauldron with candles of various sizes inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's incredible! If I go on a mission while you're still here, could you do that with my backpack?” She asked with enthusiasm, receiving a nod. Sakura kept the clothes in a small dresser leaning against the wall, observing the blonde girl take out an instrument of strings and leave it on the bed. “And... Why did you accept being transported without knowing the destination? Isn't that a little crazy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing she couldn't get rid of that Sakura so easily, Crouch decided to give in to the conversation, sitting on an empty stretch of ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the roof, Neji wondered for the thousandth time how many days he would still have to spend there, under the sun, seeing exactly nothing happen. Ok, he was getting paid as if he was on a S rank mission, and that certainly wasn't bad. But to stay away from home and from what he considered real missions hit his pride in a way that not even he could explain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damn that moment he had found Dakota in the forest, or rather, damn that time she didn't take care of her own life and stood where she was. He rolled his eyes when he noticed the voice with a peculiar accent, answering a question asked by Haruno (even if he was also a little curious about her).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, this is my last vacation before graduating and... Well, I expected more from all this. We had already done everything we could think of and there was still a month and a half to go. So when this idea came up, I couldn't refuse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, graduating?” Hyūga heard Sakura say, thanking her for being so curious as he was and asking the questions he could not. “And who helped you with that crazy idea anyway? Your siblings?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I live with my aunt and my cousins. My cousin Lourenzo turned the feather into a portal key.” Lourenzo was at the top of Neji's blacklist now.  “And where I come from, a percentage of the population is born with magic in their DNA, so there are schools of magic to teach us how to control and improve it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A school for witches?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Neji wondered. More people doing the kind of thing she did in Hokage's office? This girl and everything about her seemed more troublesome by the minute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I got it. And what do you learn at school?” Sakura looked around, seeing if there was anything else she could do as she sat next to Dakota.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spells, which is what I showed you earlier. Actually, that one was pretty basic. Eleven-year-old children do that.” Both Sakura and Neji felt a chill up their spines at that revelation. If that was basic then what else could she do? What was the extent of her powers? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We learned potions of all kinds, and transfiguration too.”  Dakota scratched her neck, hating to admit to herself that she was missing Hogwarts, even though she slept in most classes. “We studied History too, learned how to manipulate and care for magic plants and animals, and, of course, the esoteric nature of things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura swallowed with fear of knowing what it was about. It was a lot of information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘esoteric’?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you know, guesswork, read the future on the tea grounds, crystal ball, astrology... those things.” Inevitably, the green eyes focused on the crystal ball, a detail not unnoticed by the Dakota. “I know what you're going to ask, but, honestly, today I won't be able to do what I have to... It's more complicated for me than it seems, and I really don't have the energy for it right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's all right.” The kunoichi got up, noticing Crouch's fatigue. She smiled at her, who timidly reciprocated. “Anything else you need help with? I have to go back to the hospital.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't really need any help at all, but talking to someone made her feel better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, no. You can relax.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you really enjoy your stay here, Dakota-san.” Sakura stopped at the door to stare at the girl who was distracted by the books. “If you do need anything you can go to the hospital and find me. And if you have any problems…” She looked up at the ceiling, a gesture toward Neji. “You can talk to me about them, as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a well earned nap, Dakota received lunch in her bedroom. A woman delivered a white porcelain container then left as quickly as she entered, leaving her with some kind of stew with vegetables and meat in her hands and a pair of ohashi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting on the floor with the bowl on her lap, she decided that this was the right moment to reflect on everything that had happened the past few days. The first thing that needed addressing was the fact that she ended up in a place where people speak Japanese, follow Japanese culture and, even if some seem more than others, have Asian lines. But nothing so far has indicated that she was actually in Japan or anywhere in Asia that she was aware of. Or could this be another of Lourenzo's mean tricks?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, if it was, this time he really deserved to be congratulated, everything was too real and no one's missed the script so far.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But... what if it wasn't a prank? What space in the universe does the Land of Fire fit into? Because it certainly wasn't on Earth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't help but laugh out loud, making someone close to her turn his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I'm just out of my mind. I guess one day or another it was gonna happen.” She felt her stomach growl and tried to handle the ohashi a few times, failing miserably. “But how am I going to eat this soup with these?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without noticing any movement or hearing any noise, she saw the back door being overshadowed by the long-haired boy leaning against the stopper with his arms crossed, looking at her with an expression that indicated snark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You can't eat with something as simple as ohashi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was her turn to roll her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where I come from, we have more civilized ways to pick up food.” She brought a broom, but she didn't bring cutlery. She was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> genius. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can get kids ones if you want. It'll probably be easier for you to handle.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The irony coming from him was as palpable as the hot porcelain in her hands. Telling him to fuck off was a good alternative, but she needed the help of some native to create some theories of what might have happened. Unfortunately, there was only Hyūga Neji there with her. She hated that alternative, but ignoring the stupid commentary was the best option for her plans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a map of the continent?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyūga was taken by surprise by the change of subject. She seemed to be the "hothead" type, so he didn't expect that reaction. Neji arched his brow. Who carried around a map of the continent?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need some answers,” she added. The rest was none of his business anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what exactly would you like to know?” He replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Accepting she would have no one else to debate with, Crouch decided to let go of everything that surrounded her brain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have two theories. Perhaps, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> perhaps, I have returned to colonial Japan or some period of History. Which doesn't explain the shower and all the equipment in the bathroom, that wouldn't exist in the colonial period or something like that. Neither would the political system, which I've never heard anything about.” She laughed weakly, messing with the stew slightly. “On the other hand, even if I did look at the damned map, it wouldn’t explain a whole continent talking and living the same culture. Japan is a small island, I'm quite sure of that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I've never heard anything like ‘Japan’, Crouch.” He straightened his back, scratching the neck. “And I don't believe that's the case.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't have a time-turner to go back in time... Portal keys can't travel through time as far as I know.” Dakota whispered to herself, massaging her legs still in the same position for a long time. “So what's left is... No. That's impossible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bad feeling overcame the shinobi. Her conclusion couldn't be good, and Neji didn't know if he was interested in listening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever mess you have caused, I hope you fix it soon.” He stepped toward her, stooping down and staring into her eyes with a seriousness expression. He moved her hand that was holding the ohashi and set them in the right position, moving away at the same speed as he approached. Neji didn’t notice how uncomfortable he was touching her until he moved away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's the right way to hold it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without expecting gratitude and trying to ignore the embarrassment of having slipped up, Neji left again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't easy eating with different utensils, but since everything in life was a matter of practice, Dakota decided to persist in her shame, giving thanks for no one else had seen the deplorable scene. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a long bath to remove dust from the streets of Konoha and the smell of the hospital bed, Dakota opted for her own clothes for the warm spring weather. She kept a set of books in her dragonskin pouch and the wand on her waist, leaving the room soon after. Passing through the inn's reception, she went out on the street, looking everywhere and deciding which way to go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arriving at the avenue, she knew that if she went to the right again she would pass the blonde girl's flower shop, so obviously the left was the best option.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” She heard someone shouting behind her, but decided not to stop. “HEY!” She didn't have to turn around to know he'd already reached her. “Where do you think you're going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wherever I want to go. I don't have to explain myself to you.” She just kept walking.  “If you tell me where there's a forest, a clearing or a field, it'll make both our lives easier.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unbelievable! It was the only thing he could think now, just unbelievable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I tell you that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you don't, I'll walk until I find one.” She smirked. “And you go wherever I go, don't you, Mr. ‘I don't run away from my responsibilities’?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyūga weighed his options for a few seconds, but in the end, he led Crouch into a forest around the village. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With an afternoon sunlit clearing and a nearby lake, the girl sat beneath the shade of a tree and opened five books, arranging them to her liking. As a precaution, the boy searched the perimeter with his byakugan, checking that they were alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Accidentally, he looked at the girl sitting down and saw all her chakra net. He swallowed for the thousandth time that day after realizing that what went through her body was everything except the chakra of someone who was never developed as a ninja. It was like bright blue flames that consumed her body, overwhelming him. He saw something like that in Naruto a few years ago, but he knew that was the Nine Tails chakra. What he was visualizing now was completely different.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you reading?” He climbed a few branches above it and tried to read what was written in the books, but couldn't understand a word. Obviously in another language, but he didn't know which one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm trying to learn a new language,” she answered without looking away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reading all the books at once?” How many times would she still surprise him? “What language?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It makes no difference since you don't know it.” She smiled quickly, having silence as an answer. “Did you decide to cease the session of hostilities?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The only hostile person here is you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota rolled her eyes. That wouldn't work, but it was funny to get a rise out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Russian.” She paused. “I told you you wouldn't know it, it's not from your... </span>
  <em>
    <span>universe.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neji thought he could handle keeping the information to himself, but he was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw something inside you. Something strong flowing through your body, and it's not chakra.” He came down and landed beside her, opting to stand. “I don't know how your magic works, but that must be it. I didn't think it was a part of you, not like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait.”  She raised her gaze to the boy on her left, dropping two books on the floor. “You saw the magic flowing </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> How did you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just as Hinata-sama saw your cracked ribs, I can see through layers if I want to.” He wouldn't give details of his ocular jutsu to a complete stranger, this small information was enough. “I've never seen what I saw in you in anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So there were no witches in Konoha as she thought. Well, not one who Hyūga Neji knows, at least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to try something.” She had meditated about it during the bath, and maybe it was completely stupid (the possibilities were unlimited), but if she had got her wand back to defend herself, that could be put to good use. Dakota got up and stuck her hair in a ponytail, wiping the grass off her jeans. “I need to know if I can defend myself. So we’re going to attack each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That idea is completely stupid. Every ninja is an expert at something. You can't conclude anything by testing just me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gradually moved away from the clearing, the sun hitting her golden hair and leaving it shining beautifully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose all ninjas should know how to do the basics.” She looked back, watching him line up with her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm giving you a chance to take out your anger on me, shinobi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neji couldn't miss that chance. Not just for the anger, but to understand how her powers worked in battle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's your suggestion?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here's what we'll do. I'll attack you with a basic spell. Don't react. I'll attack you again, and you can defend yourself any way you want. Then you can attack me.” She put one hand on her waist, pulling the wand. “Killing me isn't worth it.” She smirked, watching him prepare the body and nodding. “Ready? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupefy!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A red lightning bolt came out of Dakota's wand, striking Neji in the chest and throwing him back powerfully, crashing him into the tree. He got up, feeling pain in his back. It was stronger than he thought it would be. He hadn’t expected it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not bad,” he grumbled. “Do it again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crouch again threw the spell, but the boy defended himself as soon as lightning entered his eight-trigram* field, bouncing off his rotating shield and dissipating into the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The English girl swallowed, trying not to reveal her nerves: he managed to defend himself! As he said, she could not conclude that everyone there could escape just because he had succeeded. It was still valid, but it did not dissipate the apprehension.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neji decided he wouldn't use his gentle fist* or any kind of taijutsu on her; it wouldn't be fair. It was a long-distance battle style, so, as she said, she would use the basics. He took a shuriken from his bag, evaluating how he would use it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll throw this at you.” He lifted the weapon stuck between the middle and the forefinger, showing her what he was holding. “You know what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dakota was a bit anxious and felt her hands sweat. After all, it was impossible for it to hit her. However, her spell could be easily undone by him. Apparently it would be a medium distance physical attack, so she reviewed all the blocking spells that she could remember </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all very quick. Neji threw the shuriken with precision, aiming at a non-vital point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>“Protego!”*</em> The witch screamed as she saw the weapon approaching, hitting her hard. She didn't have time to think about the next defence since she closed her eyes instinctively and felt a pain in her arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she heard a noise behind her, she opened her eyes and touched her right arm. The sleeve of the T-shirt was torn and her arm was bleeding and on fire. Crouch looked back and saw some kind of four-pointed star stuck in the tree with her blood on the blades. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neji ran toward her, but it didn't matter now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn't worked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't defend herself there, and the impact of finding out she wasn't unbeatable hit her mercilessly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stupefy: Throw the victim away. Makes the person unconscious.</p>
<p>Eight Trigrams (Sixty Four Palms): It's a Gentle Fist fighting style manoeuvre with Byakugan's line of sight near 360°, the user sees a circle of Eight Trigrams. Then the enemy inside this circle is hit with a series of violent blows. Upon reaching sixty-four tenketsus of the enemy's entire Chakra Circulation System, their chakra flow is interrupted, making them unable to even stand.</p>
<p>Gentle Fist: This is a form of hand-to-hand combat used by clan members Hyūga. This style of taijutsu causes internal damage by attacking the body's Chakra Circulation System, subsequently injuring the organs that are connected to the area of the net that has been hit. To do this, the user injects a certain amount of his chakra into the opponent's chakra circulation system, causing damage to the adjacent organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Even the slightest touch can cause serious internal damage, hence the name of the "gentle" fist. By closing the chakra points, the soft grip user can control the chakra flow, creating confusion in the opponent's chakra network. </p>
<p>Protego: This spell makes the smaller spells bounce off the person who used them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Guard Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry, I know that took a while to update, but I'll be without my laptop for a while. I'm in the last semester of college and I'll graduate in december and the next months will be a real challenge for me, but I'll do my best to continue posting normally. Hope you enjoy the chapter. 💞</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A curious green light emanated from Sakura's hand, causing a little tickling sensation while accelerating the healing in an impressive way. Being aware that Neji had the courage to attack the girl with a shuriken when he had to protect her from people who thought the same made her angry, no matter how many excuses he would invent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What gave you that crazy idea, Dakota?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She put her hand down to check Dakota's arm sitting on the stretcher. She was supposed to have her head down or embarrassed, but for some reason, she kept staring at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it was someone else, you could be dead…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you.” She snorted, rolling her eyes. “I had to make sure I could defend myself while I stay here. Anyway, it was just a scratch.” Crouch glanced at Neji, who stared at her arm with a tiny scar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She got up from the stretcher and dismissed the bandage to cover the scar, grabbing her purse and checking if the wand was still there. Wanting to avoid another speech for herself and the boy, she thanked Sakura for her care and left the hospital as soon as she could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Twice at the hospital in three days” she said more to herself than to Hyūga. “It must be a new record.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don't know Naruto yet.” He answered, starting to walk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was feeling a bit guilty about hurting her, even though he didn't have the courage to apologize. Even though he had only known her for a while, Neji was sure she would hate to hear his excuses. He had only agreed because it was the chance to prove to the Hokage that he didn't need to protect her, that she could handle it on her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything fell apart the moment he defended himself from the spell and hit her with the shuriken. He wouldn't even bother to go to Lady Tsunade's office, because he already knew that now, more than ever, the answer would be no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So anyone who knows how to throw that thing against me…” She whispered as she reached him to walk side by side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shuriken”, he replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes, seeing the confused stare set at her. “It means something like <em> ‘ </em> <em> ma iiya. Doudemo ii. </em> <em> ’ </em> in your language. So anyone who can handle a shuriken and catch me off guard can kill me? Is that so?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dakota giggled at the thought. Who could have imagined, the Land of Fire was more dangerous than it looked!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Apparently so, unless you have other defense strategies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cold, wet evening wind hit them hard, bringing dust and some green leaves with it. Thunder soon followed and Dakota grew worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There was a stronger one.” She confessed, hurrying her steps and Neji followed. “But I thought that one would work, so…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More thunder rumbled, followed by two lightning strikes. The spring storms in Konoha  were brutal, and he knew it. He rushed as fast as he dared, trying to avoid a run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you have something strong, use it.” He replied, feeling the first drops fall from the sky. “Let's run, it looks like it's going to rain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without waiting for an answer, Hyūga ran as hard as he could, always being sure that Dakota was close to him. Even without pauses to breathe and keep a good rhythm, the rain hit them hard and accompanied with more thunder and lightning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later (and on a path that the English girl didn't know yet) they arrived at the inn. Crouch rested her hands on her knees in an attempt to breathe. It had been a long time since she had run like that and she was feeling dead. She needed to get in to get out of the rain, but she also needed some air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was completely drenched, from head to toe. There was mud on her sneakers, which also splattered onto her jeans, and the water caused the burgundy shirt to cling to her body, limiting her movements. The shinobi wasn't much better than she was, in fact, his dark hair stuck to his face and the backpack he carried with him was also wet. The white clothes stuck to his body, a detail that Dakota hated herself for noticing while she pulled some hair from her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You'd better go inside, you'll get sick if you continue in the rain.” Neji scored, trying to shelter as much as he could under the sheet that covered the inn's entrance. “I'm going up.”</p>
<p>Dakota saw him jump and walk up the walls and move toward the roof, staying out of view. Should she care about him exposed in this storm? Should she bother talking to him? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crouch rushed in through reception, seeing the owner's discontentment at watching her walking wet through the whole entrance hall. Running up to her room, she saw the rain hit violently against the locked glass shutters. Without thinking twice about it, Dakota closed the door and took off her sneakers and the wet clothes, throwing the items into the genkan, and went straight to the bathroom, where she took a long relaxing bath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hated herself for remembering the boy's light clothes clinging to his torso, revealing his athletic and slim built body. Even repressing such thoughts, it was impossible to deny that he had some appealing qualities. Such a pity that he was unbearable as a person, she thought, sealing the shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she left the bathroom, Dakota noticed that her clothes and pair of sneakers had disappeared and the little brazier near the entrance door was already burning, leaving the room warm and cozy. Dinner was already on the table beside the bed, placed on an ornate wooden tray. Along with the food there was a teapot and two small cups; the smell and steam indicating it was tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat down to eat, enjoying the warmth on her back and the noise of the rain, thinking about the wonderful night's sleep she would have. Then, Dakota remembered Neji, still in the storm, and felt a slight tightness in her chest. He could even be struck by lightning, exposed that way on the roof.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Could he not even take shelter, or was he doing it simply to maintain his invincible tough-guy pose?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to stop being so soft.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She got up from the bed and put the plate back on the tray then walked to the shutter, opening it a crack to avoid getting the room wet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Neji!” She shouted for him, not sure if she could be heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without delay, he appeared at the end of the roof, staring at her. He jumped onto the small balcony, getting face to face with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was trying to control himself, but his body was shivering. The clothes clung to his frame even more than before, and just when Dakota thought his condition couldn't get any worse, it already had. She opened the door a bit more, distancing herself so she wouldn't get wet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come in.” When he stood there frozen, she pondered pulling him in or punching his face; probably neither would have the desired effect. “I can't leave you out there that rain, just get in here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crouch saw the hesitation in his eyes, but didn't understand why. A few seconds later, he took the first step, then the second, and finally came in.  She closed the door behind him, seeing him dripping from head to toe, in a deplorable state. Hyūga stood still in the same place, not knowing what to do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly, he wasn't expecting this act of kindness from her, but he was very grateful for it. Now that he was in a warm, dry environment, he felt much colder than outside, and even trying to contain his chills, his body shook violently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you," he said, still holding the backpack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just don't want anyone sick around me, so you're welcome," she replied, throwing a towel in his direction. “And I don't want anyone stinking either, please take a bath.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She indicated the bathroom with a half-open door, leaving him a little disconcerted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, you're wetting the whole room while you stand there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Realizing the mess he was making, he moved quickly to the bathroom, trying to ignore the uncomfortable sensation that was overpowering him as he entered under the hot water. Knowing that he was in a small bedroom, locked with a girl who was a complete stranger, left him on the verge of freaking out. It was too much to share such an intimate proximity, so his agile mind sought ways not only to get around the situation (which for him was completely embarrassing), but also to make the acceptance process easier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a more than welcome shower and change of clean clothes, he took a deep breath before even touching the door handle of the bathroom. He was nervous, but he couldn't understand the reason for such a feeling. It was some kind of mission, he would have to share his sleeping place with people who had no affinity, he had done it before!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He mustered up the courage to go out to the small room, watching the blonde girl sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, and still trying to handle the ohashi. What would he do now? Should he say something or should he keep quiet?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I asked them to get one for you too.” She indicated with her head another bowl on the tray, astounding him. Dakota struggled to keep eye contact, even though it was the first time she'd seen him in another outfit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you order dinner?” Neji stared incredulously at her, unable to arch a brow. “Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you want to sleep hungry, I'll ask them to send it back," she answered in the same tone, disbelieving how hard it was to be around him. Almost as difficult as living with Draco Malfoy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was unbelievable. She was never more pious in her whole life, and on the day the miracle finally happened, they can't recognize it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unable to respond to that, Hyūga went quietly to the blinds, taking his backpack with him. He was not surprised when he found that all the water he had left there had already been cleaned and dried, probably by whoever brought dinner. Trying to ignore his alert state, he removed the sleeping bag from the backpack and spread it on the floor, right next to the door that gave access to the balcony. After sitting on it, he finally took the plate that contained rice, grilled vegetables in butter and something that looked like boiled octopus. Not bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried not to notice how awkwardly she held the ohashi. Apparently, she hadn't learned how to handle them yet (she would have been a real prodigy if she had). It would take forever to finish the meal if she continued at that pace. Listening to her snort and pouring the plate back hard into the tray, he decided to help her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Observe.” He raised his own hand, turning it gently to show the correct way to handle it properly. “Hold it that way, it's much easier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dakota took much longer than expected to finish her food, but in the end, with patience from Heaven, it was over. Neji left to brush his teeth, leaving her in silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since she arrived at Konoha, that was the first time she felt homesick. She was missing her godmother's embrace, the long conversations she would have with Lourenzo, and most of all, Addie. She was more than her cousin and best friend, she was the sister she would never have. She was her confidant and, in her own way, her counselor. How would they all be?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Were they missing her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opened the drawer of the bedside table. That photograph was taken on platform nine and three quarters, with all of them arriving in the capital. That was her cousin's last day at Hogwarts, Helena's pride was visible in her smile, among the only three reasons that kept her alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart hurt and her eyes watered as she realized what had just gone through her mind. What if she could never return home? What if she could never see them again? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dakota heard the noise of the bathroom door and tried to compose herself, she wouldn't cry in front of anyone. She was already disadvantaged there, she wouldn't look weak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you," he murmured, sitting down on his sleeping bag. “And... I'm sorry about today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what's the reason for being so sorry?” she questioned. Neji didn't look like the type who apologized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hurt you.” Hyūga sat facing her with his back straight, watching as her eyes watered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did what you had to.” Crouch looked away, feeling uncomfortable. “I could have found out a worse way that I could be hit so easily. And anyway, it's just another form of combat.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lifted her legs, hugging them and looking at him again, a bit confused when she realized that he had finally removed the hitai-ate, but his forehead was bandaged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isn't that exactly what you're here for? Not to let anyone kill me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyūga nodded, the sensation of discomfort hovering around him. He knew that the bedroom was small, but having the perception that he would sleep in it with a complete stranger made it considerably smaller. He watched her hold a small photograph, gently cuddling it as she let out an inaudible sigh. Would it be inappropriate or strange to continue that conversation?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Did something happen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Okay, it definitely sounded inappropriate. </em> Dakota widened her eyes and her mouth opened and closed a few times, looking for the most appropriate answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Besides a new scar on my arm?” She smirked. “I don't know why you're asking, I'm reasonably well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at the picture in her hands again, wishing more than ever to be home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I see the photograph?” He asked almost as an automated response, as he watched her hesitate to hand him the tiny piece of paper. After a few seconds of reluctance, she gave in silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing Neji noticed (and had to blink two or three times to be sure of what he saw), was that the photo somehow had life and was moving. There was a middle-aged woman, with blond hair and honey-colored eyes, wearing luxurious clothes. She was hugged with 3 teenagers dressed in long black covers. They all smiled at the picture, looking at each other with joy. They seemed to be in a train station, with many people passing by soon after, mainly with owl cages on top of the many trunks they were carrying. A very peculiar scenario, in his opinion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are they your family?” Neji wondered, already knowing the answer. She nodded and bowed to see them staring back at her, always smiling. “Why is the picture moving?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because it’s developed with magic.” She shrugged, watching Addie hugging her theatrically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you lived with your parents, you're pretty spoiled,” he provoked. “How are you all related? You look a lot like that blonde woman.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She's my aunt, and the other two are my cousins, her children. She's been looking after me since my father died.” Crouch smiled sideways, seeing Helena's smile spread when she looked at her son. “I look more like my mother, actually. At least that's what my aunt says.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neji didn't usually notice the opposite sex, especially with emotional intentions. It was extremely rare for a girl to get his attention like that, after all, he would rather be drawn to those who were more than a "pretty face". He certainly wasn't attracted to the girl lying a short distance from him, but she was pretty. Even compared to Ino, who also had blond hair and blue eyes, she was... <em> different. </em> Perhaps the slightly tanned skin might help a bit, or perhaps the shape of her eyes... he couldn't tell immediately. Those things took time, in his opinion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you need some rest, Crouch.” He finally gave the picture back, watching her kept in the first drawer of the bedside table, suppressing a laugh. “Did I say anything wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your accent, when you said my last name, was pretty funny. I didn't say anything the first time, but... never mind.” She tried to avoid the laugh, but his confused face didn't help at all. “I think you're the one who needs a rest, Hyūga Neji. Sleeping on the roof has finished you off. The dark circles beneath your eyes are begging for a good night's sleep.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smirked once more, watching his fingertips reach below his eyes, trying not to show his concern. Dakota left the light on while she leaned under the covers to read for a while, drinking the tea in the small cup (to find out the worst way that it was sugar-free), admiring the dark, straight hair being released with a certain delicacy, cascading down and reaching the sleeping bag. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neji was in the lotus position facing the door, standing with his back to the bed, offering Dakota a better view of his hair (making her notice that it was longer than hers) immediately trying to suppress the thought that it was different in a good way. So good that she couldn't concentrate on the reading, holding back her terrible imagination. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She checked from time to time whether he had moved, whatever he was doing. It was so quiet that it seemed to be alone, since even his breathing was inaudible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meditating.” He didn't move from his initial position, and apparently he didn't want to continue that conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Turn off the lamp when you go to sleep.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She left the book on the bedside table, adjusting under the covers. The rain was still relentless outside, making her realize how tired she was. Even with the discomfort of the light coming from the lamp, she struggled to sleep. She couldn't tell how long later she heard the boy snorting and turning to turn off the light, returning to the lotus position, now illuminated only by the light coming from the posts that went through the wooden gaps in the blinds. It was the last thing Dakota saw before falling into a deep sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trying to get used to the clarity of another spring day, the witch noticed that the storm had ceased and the sun rays were crossing the gaps in the blinds. As her vision adapted to the lighting, she turned to where Neji was and, to her surprise, he remained motionless in the lotus position. Without wasting time, she got up trying hard not to make any noise, and foot by foot she circumvented the body sitting on the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dakota crouched down when she stopped facing him, noticing his neck tumbling forward, with his head still bandaged and the Leaf Village bandana on the side of his right knee. Neji took his work very seriously if he didn't get out of his accessory even to sleep. His lips were slightly open, his breathing calm, compassed and still inaudible, his countenance tranquil. How did he manage to spend the whole time in that position?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before even thinking of any explanation, the pair of pearly eyes suddenly opened. The fright made her fall backwards, while Neji slowly stretched out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing?”, he wondered as the girl stood up with difficulty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was trying to understand why you chose this position to sleep in, since lying down and covering yourself wouldn't kill you.” She tied her hair in a firm bun, feeling some locks of hair fall on her face. As if he didn't have morning laziness, Hyūga got up at once, folding his sleeping bag without delay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn't sleeping. I was on watch”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew it wasn't true at all, he was really tired from sleeping outdoors some nights. The roof wasn't comfortable, he would never deny that. Even with all the training he had received at the Academy, a sleeping bag would never outstrip a real bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The black hair covered his face while he finished organizing his backpack, making him snort. That's why it was kept tied up, it got in the way too much. Deep down he knew he wouldn't have the guts to cut it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were asleep, Hyūga, it was perfectly clear. You were even open-mouthed! No one stood watch with eyes closed.” She mocked, sitting on the bed again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neji stared into her eyes. Wouldn't he have a peaceful day?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don't know my abilities to say what I am or am not capable of, Crouch. I don't need byakugan to see your movements. I can <em> feel </em> them.” Without waiting for an answer, he took his backpack and went to the bathroom. It wouldn't be good to continue the discussion, he needed her cooperation today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who cares?” Dakota snitched in response, throwing herself into bed. “Do you want a trophy to prove it or something?” She said to herself, rolling her eyes as she heard the noise of the shower. “They're all always like that. No luck with it. Handsome and troublesome, the story of my life.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “But you're just as arrogant and overbearing as he is, aren't you?” </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voice in her head said, creeping her out in the worst possible way. It was the purest truth, <em> she was always right. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The inn employee brought a light breakfast, the day outside was getting hot. She ignored the ohashi and ate with her hands as soon as the woman closed the door, devouring her portion before Neji got out of the bath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dakota had already separated her clothes and as soon as the shinobi left she went in to take her bath. The only thing she could feel by looking at the pink scar on her arm was weakness. She always solved most of her problems alone and always knew how to defend herself. But there, the incompetence sensation hit her right in the middle of the face. It was worthless all the spells and misfortunes if a shuriken hit a vital organ. Any maniac with such a small, stupid weapon and a good aim only need a distracting minute on her part, and she'd be dead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But there was Neji to defend her, wasn't there? It was his duty, he was getting paid for it. So why did the bad feelings grow bigger and bigger?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was awful wearing clothes in that tiny, slippery bathroom with the steam, but she finally managed to complete her sacred morning tidy ritual by leaving the bathroom while adjusting her belt on her jeans. The breakfast bowls had already been taken and her bed was tidy, with Neji leaning against the open blindspot, enjoying the light of the sun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need a favor," he said, as soon as she approached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go ahead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I used up my clean clothes and I need to go home for more. But I can't leave you here, so I need you to come with me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't answer right away, just moved around the room picking up random things, storing them in that weird bag that didn't seem to have a bottom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm just getting my stuff, so be a patient boy, okay?” Dakota went through all the items in her purse one more time. “We can go. In fact, you owe me one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neji went out on the balcony, while Dakota calmly walked down to the reception. She hated to admit it, but she was curious to see his house. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Along the way (in complete silence” she enjoyed getting to know another side of town, other shops and other facades, since she'd never been to those parts before. It didn't take long and they were both at the entrance of what looked like a mansion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait here, you can't come in. And don't run away.” He took a close look at her, seeing her indifferent expression. As soon as he turned to enter through the gate, a dark-haired girl with eyes like his came out. “Hinata-sama!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Neji nii-san, it's been so long!” The soft voice of Hyūga’s heiress was heard as she walked towards the other two. “Why did you come home? Are you eating well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No need to worry, I just need to get more clothing. And yes, I am eating. I brought the foreigner with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dakota recognized the girl, who nodded to greet her, twitching her lips. By reflex, she also greeted her, imitating her nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'll keep her company, you can go.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata smiled at least as Neji bowed in gratitude, disappearing into the gate. Now that they were alone, she didn't know what to say. She was always shy, it was true, But that look put on her left her cornered, Dakota seemed to be the kind that would attack when she least expected it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I ask a question, hm... Hinata, right?” Hyūga was scared to hear her name, but she just nodded. “Why does Neji call you with the ‘sama’ suffix?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I'm the heir of the Hyūga clan. And even if I don't like it, he was born to protect and serve me.” She sighed, running her hand nervously through the bandana around her neck. “All the people who don't belong to the main house treat me and my family that way, as tradition dictates. It's pretty complex for an outsider.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crouch couldn't say exactly why, but her manner pleased her, she seemed to be very sweet and shy for someone who would have such a big responsibility to take over the leadership of the clan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I imagine so. Maybe you can explain it to me later, there are many things I'm trying to understand about Konoha. But the only person I have a little time with is Sakura, and she lives on duty, so…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, Dakota-san!” Hinata smiled again, feeling happy with the invitation. And Ino had said that she was thick! She blushed lightly, realizing what he had called her.  “I mean... can I call you that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The use of that suffix indicated something, some degree of intimate treatment. It wasn't the first time someone had called her that, it's true, but Dakota already knew she was ready to deal with that inclusion. And anything was better than being called a "foreigner" out there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, for sure. It would be nice to have a visit from you, Hinata-san.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the girl gave her a blushing smile back, her sight got darker. Dakota saw a blue-eyed, golden-haired boy hugging Hinata and as he noticed her presence, he waved happily to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is everything okay?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard Hinata's voice in the background and felt cold hands touching her shoulders, but all she could see was the boy waving to her. Before she could panic, she saw pearly eyes looking at her with concern. She was back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You stared at the wall and stood still, I…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm cool, just relax.” Dakota cleared her throat, watching the scared Hyūga girl expression. “But... maybe we should talk about this another time, okay? It wouldn't be good to talk about it here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She coughed lightly, trying to cover up the bad feeling that surrounded her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does he usually take this long or is he just doing it to piss me off?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata took a while to process the information, laughing when she finally understood who Dakota was talking about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He's not the type to make a joke, Dakota-san. Neji nii-san is too mature for his age. But maybe... well, he wasn't happy to be in charge of your supervision.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata shrugged, watching the girl fix her golden hair. Somehow those hairs brought him the memory of Naruto, who had been away with Jiraiya for quite some time. Only the gods knew how much she missed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I must confess, I just love to make him nervous. And the fact that he doesn't like it just gives me more encouragement! I won't lie, it's my specialty.” Crouch laughed, being followed by the other girl. “If Neji loses his temper and kills me one day, you already know why.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Neji left the mansion, he came across a scene too strange for his taste: the two girls not only talking, but laughing. Hinata laughed so hard that her cheeks were red, and Dakota with both hands on her stomach, probably at her limit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>First, he imagined that any attempt at interaction would be refused by Crouch, assuming that Hinata would be overcome shyness to bring up the subject. In an abnormal way, all the barriers were broken and two were there, literally crying out with laughter.</p>
<p>He approached with caution, with both facing him at the same time, wiping their tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened, Hinata-sama?” he asked, seeing the heiress try to breathe normally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dakota-san told a joke, it's all right.” She sighed looking at her newest friend, who put her hands in the pockets of her shorts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, he needed some time to process. <em> Dakota-san? </em> There's no way they got along that well in less than half an hour. Was that girl letting her guard down?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did she?” He arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “<em> Her? </em> With all due respect, but I don’t believe it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, she did, Neji-san. She's quite cool.” Hinata put the backpack on her back, sighing afterwards. “Well, I have to go, or I'll arrive late at the main gate. I'm going out on a mission with the boys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neji took a few steps ahead, standing next to her. After all, it was his duty to protect her, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hinata-sama, we'll get you there safely, if you don't mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, I'd love your company.” She leaned again in gratitude, reaching Dakota and leaving the boy a few steps behind, totally paralyzed by the novelty. He was hopeless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Automatically, he followed them at close range. They talked in low tones, making it impossible for him to know what they were saying to make him nervous. Not that he was curious to know, far from it, but what if he was the subject? What kind of things could Dakota say to Hinata, and vice versa?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That would certainly lead to pretty insomnia if he didn't police himself about it. He felt his brain combust, struggling to keep his usual neutral expression while formulating absurd theories about something he shouldn't even give his attention. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hinata! We're waiting for you!” The familiar voice tore him from his thoughts, seeing that they had already reached the main gate of Konoha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dakota vaguely remembered the other two boys standing in front of her. They had found her when she had fallen from the tree, bruised and disoriented. The Hyūga girl bid them a good morning and then introduced her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiba and Shino greeted everyone, approaching to settle the last details of their mission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you're fully recovered.” The boy in the sunglasses spoke, referring to Dakota's fractured ribs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am, thank you. Sakura managed to fix it.” </p>
<p>Shino nodded in his quiet way. None of them had any news of what happened after their report to the Hokage, so he was relieved to know that at least she was fine. He took advantage of Neji's presence and joined with him and Hinata to cover possible flaws in their observation and attack plan. Two genius minds were better than one, he had no doubts.</p>
<p>Dakota saw a huge white dog approaching the boy with a leather jacket, barking loudly as he sat down next to its owner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And who is that?” Dakota looked at Kiba, who caressed the white fur with care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Akamaru, my ninja dog”, he answered with pride in his voice. “He always accompanies me on missions, don’t you, Akamaru?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dog barked in response, as if he really understood what Kiba had said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May I approach?” She asked with fear, after all, Akamaru was pounding at the height of her thorax when it was still sitting. One bite could be fatal, and Dakota learned the hard way to get smart about things in this new world. The owner signaled affirmatively, and she approached, trying to ignore the fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He won't bite you. Unless I tell him to.” Kiba smiled, making her realize that somehow her canines stood out, as if they were little fangs. It matched him. “You can pet him if you want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crouch tried to cuddle behind the dog's ear, still apprehensive because of the size. But as soon as she leaned on him, Akamaru let go, happily receiving another pair of hands to caress him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love animals.” She laughed softly, getting a lick in her hand. “I've never seen one this big before, it's incredible!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That certainly inflated Inuzuka's ego. Besides being pretty, she liked animals and smelled good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, thanks. So that story about not being from here is really true?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, it's a long story.” Akamaru layed down, letting her caress the top of his head. “You said he was a ninja dog. So is there some kind of training, or can only select people have them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiba scratched his neck, excited to see her curious like that. It would be nice to take her doubts away and clear his own if the blue eyes didn't distract him so much. When he saw that she stared at him waiting for an answer, he felt his face warm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's actually a clan thing, uh…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dakota”, she answered, watching him blush. Who would have thought that just the guy in the leather jacket would be embarrassed!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” He took a deep breath, bewildered. “I have some questions too, but we're going on a mission for a few days and... well…” Inuzuka felt his hands wet with sweat as he watched Shino from afar. Kiba swallowed, taking courage. “I think you're pretty good-looking, and if you want to, I mean, when I get back we could... uh..”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Going on a date?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She finished the sentence for him to end the nervousness. Putting a lock of hair behind her ear, aiming him from top to bottom discreetly. Kiba was...<em> interesting. </em> Maybe it would be nice to go out with someone. Neji wasn't the only handsome guy in town after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That'd be nice. I'll be here anyway.” Crouch shrugged, smiling lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiba returned the smile, showing her canines again. Hinata and Shino joined them, saying goodbye to her. The boy rode the dog, which allowed one last stroke behind his ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'll be back in a few days, I already know how to find you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dakota walked away, putting her hands in her pockets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have a good trip!” She wished them, watching them set off on the road with unbelievable speed. As soon as they were out of sight, she turned to wait for Neji, who was gazing at her with arms crossed. “Come on, there's some things I want to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dakota didn't want to look at him now, she knew that she was being observed all the time. Not that her private life was his problem, but the Hyūga boy didn't seem to be the womanizer type or anything. In fact, apparently he didn't have any hormones for someone who was 17.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Inuzuka Kiba?” Neji questioned, finding himself for the second time on that day completely out of his comfort zone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he invited me on a date.” Dakota kept her confident posture, stepping into the woods of the previous day. “And I accepted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was bad, Neji thought. <em> Really bad. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cozza: Ugly girl, in Italian.</p>
<p>Accio: This spell brings the objects to the wizard. It can be used in two ways: by forming the spell, and naming the desired object ("accio feather"), or by pointing the wand in the direction of the desired object and speaking the spell to attract the object to you.</p>
<p>Homenum Revelio: This spell reveals human presence.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>